Mi amor
by BigG1999
Summary: Ever wanted to see some cute family moments? Here are little bits of life from the Robbins-Torres family.
1. Chapter 1

I hold her hand as she screams.

"Almost there just one more push" I whisper in her ear.

She screams and squeezes my hand, making it hurt a bit, but I'll be fine.

"Oh no" I hear the doctor whisper.

"Oh no, why oh no? What' wrong with my baby" Arizona starts the freak out.

"Calm down baby, they got it" I whisper, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"I got to do a c-section" She says, standing up and moving to the side where I am.

"What why are we doing a c-section" Arizona asks.

"You're having twins and your baby has stopped moving" She says, cutting right into her stomach.

"Shit" The beautiful blonde cusses.

"Did you hear that? We're having twins" I say, kissing my blondes temple.

"Callie" She says, desperation in her voice.

"Yeah Mi Amor" I whisper.

"Oh my god" She screams, I know she's having another contraction.

"Arizona you can not push, do you hear me? Do not push" The doctor yells to get over Arizona's screaming.

"Baby look at me" I whisper.

She turns her head and I see fear and desperation in her beautiful blue eyes.

"I love you" I whisper, kissing her sweaty forehead.

"I love you too" She whispers.

Then I hear a baby crying. The doctor quickly hands it to a nurse who wraps a towel around it, then another crying baby is pulled out of my blonde. This one is handed to Yang who is in scrubs. She wraps a towel around my baby, and wipes away the blood.

"Just sit still, I can have you patched up in five minutes" The doctors says.

"I'll do the stitching" Yang says, handing Arizona the baby he had.

He goes right to work and the other baby is brought to me. I smile down at the blue eyed baby.

"Hi baby" I hear Arizona whisper.

"Two beautiful boys" Yang says, finishing up the stitching on Arizona.

"We thought we were having one girl" I say with a chuckle to the baby boy.

"Names Calliope" Arizona says.

"Tim Torres Robbins" I ask, looking down at the blond haired blue eyed baby who looks like her brother.

"Marcus Robbin Torres" She says looking down at the boy she has.

"Let's take them to gets the tests you requested" Yang says, pushing two warmers over to us.

"This one's Tim" I say, putting him into the left one.

"This is Marcus" Arizona whispers, putting him in the left one.

"Got it" Yang says turning around and taking them to get the tests.

"I love you Mi Amor" I whisper, kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too baby" She whispers, pulling me in for a real kiss by the back of my neck.

I pull away and smile at her.

"After Mark" I ask.

"And after Timothy" She says with a gleam in her eyes.

"Perfect" I say, kissing her again.

"Lets go love birds" Bailey says as she walks in.

"Lets go Mi Amor" I whisper, as we leave the room.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mi amor" I whisper in the light blond boys ear.

"Mi amor" I whisper in the dirty blond boys ear.

"Calliope, just wake them up" Another blonde whispers from the door way.

"But look at them" I say, looking at our twins.

"Baby they're six, they need to wake up soon or they won't take a nap" She says as she comes in.

"Mis amores" I say a bit louder.

"Urg Mama" The dirty blond boy whines.

"Levántate y brilla" I whisper.

"Mama" The light blond says, sitting up quickly.

"Buena mañana mis amores" I say with a smile.

"Wakey wakie" The blonde from the doorway calls.

"No! Bedtime" The dirty Blond boy shouts, turning away from me.

"Marcus, get out of bed" I say, rubbing his little back.

"Come on Tim, lets go eat some yummy Cheerios while your brother is bad" Arizona says, holding out her hand.

"Mama" I hear my daughter yell.

"I'm coming Sof" Arizona yells, picking up Tim and walking to the kitchen.

"Mark, why are you being bad" I ask, sitting down on his tiny bed.

"Sofia told me I'm not me" He says, tears running down his face as he looks up at me.

"Mi amor what do you mean" I ask, pulling him into a hug.

"She told me I'm suppose to be her Daddy and that I'll die in a plane too" He cry's into me.

"Oh baby no" I whisper, rubbing his back.

"We named you after Sofia's Daddy, but that is because we hope that you will be as strong and good looking as him, not because you'll die like him" I say.

"Am good looking" He asks, dead serous looking me in the eyes.

"Yeah baby boy, you're just as good looking as he was at your age, maybe even better" I say with a wink.

"Really" He asks, excited and all fear already gone away.

"Really, now how about we go and eat with your Mama and hermanos" I say, picking him up and carrying him to the kitchen.

"Hi Mama, got any more food for our good looking boy" I ask Arizona.

"You bet" She says, putting a bowl down on the kids table.

"There you go Mark" I say putting him down.

"Oh" The blonde gasps when I pull her close to me by her ass.

"Mommy that's a no touch place" Sofia yells at me.

"Mommy gets to touch Mama in no touch places" I say, then smile at my wife.

"Mi amor, nunca me dejes" I whisper.

"Nunca lo haré, oh and stop speaking Spanish" She whispers, kissing me gently.

"Te amo" I say.

"I love you too" She says with a smile.


	3. Chapter 3

"Dormir mis amores" I whisper as I place a kiss on my baby boys heads.

"Sofia wants us both to tuck her in" A quiet voice says from the doorway.

"Okay" I say, covering up Tim a bit more then goes out of the room.

Arizona grabs my hand as we walk down the hallway. We get Sofias room and she is taking off her shirt.

"Want some help getting into your jamies" I ask as we come in.

"I'm eight mommy, no more help getting on jamies, my friends can do it" She says, putting on a shirt, but her hand is coming out the head hole.

"Here" I say, gently guiding it.

"I guess I still need some help" She says.

"You get your pants" Arizona says.

I watch as my baby girl pulls on some pants. My babies are growing up.

"Why did you want us to tuck you in" I ask, sitting down on her bed.

"I always have Mama, I wanted both" She says, laying down.

"Okay you ready now" I ask, getting up.

"Mama, come over here" Sofia says, pointing the the other side of her bed.

I watch Arizona walk over to the other side.

"Kissies" I ask Arizona with a smirk.

"No. No kisses for Sofia" She whines, but too late.

Me and Arizona attack her from both sides with sloppy kisses. Sofia erupts in laughter. I have to pull back because I'm giggling.

"Okay, we all good" Arizona asks, smiling at me with her super magic smile.

"Yes" Sofia answers quickly.

I pull up her covers and move some hair out of her face.

"One kiss? From Mommy and Mama" Sofia asks.

We know what she wants, so we both lean down and give her a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Moms" She whispers.

"Te amo mi niña" I whisper.

"I love you too baby girl" Arizona whispers.

We get up and walk out of the room, quietly closing the door behind us.

Then I am pushed up against the wall with some force I haven't felt in a while.

"I need you in bed with nothing on in five minutes" She growls.

"I need a shower, how about that" I ask with a smirk.

"Come on" Arizona whispers, taking me by the hand and dragging me to the bathroom.


	4. Chapter 4

"Mama! Mommy! Come here" I hear Sofia yell from her room.

"What is mi niña" I ask, as I walk into my nine year old daughters room.

"I have something to ask you and mama" She says, looking up at me with her beautiful brown eyes.

"What is it Sof" Arizona asks as she comes into the room.

"You need to sit down on the bed" Sofia say, grabbing our hands and leading us to her princesses bed.

I sit down and pull Arizona into my lap. She smiles at me with her magical smile. Even though it's been years it still sends a rush down me, right to the very center. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her closer, then we both look at our perfect little girl.

"Can you tell us now" Arizona asks, not being able to hide her excitement at all.

"Can I have a little sister too" She asks, looking up at us with her puppy dog eyes.

"You want a sister" I ask, completely surprised.

"Yeah, one with my skin" She says with a smile.

"Well baby girl, me and Mommy will have to talk about it" Arizona says, moving some hair out of Sofias face.

"Okay Mama" Sofia says, turning around and going back to painting.

Arizona pops off my lap, takes me by the hand and leads up into our bedroom. She sits down on our huge bed and lays down. I crawl into bed and pull my wife close. I smile as her smell enters my nose. She is still the most beautiful women on Earth to me. She's so warm and she fits perfectly in my arms.

"So what do you think" She asks.

"I'm just fine with having another little girl, if that's what you want" I say with a smile.

"I would love to have another Calliope around here" She whispers, joy and excitement in her voice.

"I'll carry it" I say with a smile.

"Her, we can make sure it's a her" Arizona says, looking at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"I want her to have your blue eyes" I say, kissing her nose.

"We can make that happen" She whispers as she gently kisses me.

"Tim, Marcus! They said yes" Sofia yells from the doorway, then we hear the sound of her footsteps as she runs to her brothers room.

"No running in the house" Arizona yells after her.

"Lets call Addison and tell her" I say.

"How about in the morning" She asks, rolling on top of me with a sexy smile.

"Baby, the kids are in the other room" I say with a laugh.

"I can be quick" She whispers, kissing my neck in just the right place.

"Arizona no way" I say, but my moan says something else.

"Come on" She growls, cupping my center.

"Shut the door" I whisper, caving in.

"We can stop if they come in" She says, finally kissing me.

She slowly puts her hand down my pants and into my underwear, her perfect mouth muffles the sounds of my moans as she teases my entrance.

"Arizona please hurry this up" I say, arching my hips up.

I moan loudly as a finger slips inside of me. I still can't believe this beautiful women is my wife. She's going to stick by me when I get fat and my V is never going to look the same, maybe I'll get a c-section so I won't have to worry about it.

"Baby are you okay" She asks, looking down at me with concern.

"We're having another baby" I say with a huge smile, pulling her into another kiss.

"You're thinking about that right now" She asks when I let her pull away.

"I guess I'm just excited" I say as I feel her finger leave me.

"Tonight" She asks with hope in her voice.

"Nah, tomorrow I'll get Cristina to take the kids and then we'll celebrate all by ourselves" I say then give her a kiss on her nose.

"Okay baby, so lets go celebrate with our family" She says, but doesn't move off of me.

"You have to get up for that Mi amor" I whisper in her ear.

"I don't want to" She whines, snuggling into me.

"Te voy a hacer gritar y Orgasmo cuatro veces te levantas" I whisper in her ear.

"You know I don't know what that means" She says.

"I'll make you scream and orgasm four times if you get up" I translate.

She turns a bright red, and looks down. Then she rolls off of me.

"Usted gana" She whispers, standing up and pulling me with her into the boys room.

We sit on the floor and talk to our little family, stealing looks from each other every now and then. I can't help but smile at my perfect little family. The only people on Earth that I need anymore. I love my family will all my heart. I love my three blond beauties and my baby girl. I'm going to have another one. A mix of us both. We'll get a donor that has dimples and Arizona's eyes. You know they can make sure that the baby will have blue eyes and brown hair.

"Can they make sure babies have dimples" I ask my beautiful wife.

"You want her to have dimples" She asks.

"My skin, my hair, your dimples, your eyes. Our last one should be a perfect mix of us" I say, kissing her on the lips.

"Last one" Sofia whines in protest.

"Yeah baby girl, last one" Arizona says.

"Why only one more? I want ten" seven year old Tim yells in protest.

"Hush" I say, giving them all the 'don't you dare' look that I have perfected.

"It's bedtime" Marcus informs us.

"It is" I ask, it doesn't seem that late.

"Yeah it is" Arizona says, picking up Tim.

I smile and pick up Marcus. Sofia runs to her bedroom and I put Mark down in his bed.

"I love you Mommy" He whispers in my ear as I tuck him in.

"I love you too mi amor" I whisper, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"Night Mama" He calls over to Arizona who is tucking in Tim.

"Night baby boy" She says.

"Night Mommy" Tim calls out to me.

"Goodnight mi amor" I say, following my wife out the door, shutting off the lights and the door as we leave.

We walk together to Sofias room but the light is already off and she's asleep in her bed.

"I love you" I whisper to my wife.

"Te amo" She says with a grin.

"Good" I say, placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Mi amor" She says with an asking tone.

"Si" I respond.

"I've got to go to work" She says with a small smile.

"What" I whine.

"I didn't want to ruin the moment" She says.

"When do you get off" I ask.

"Nine" She says, looking down.

"I'll have the kids gone by then, when you get home drop off your clothes at the door and find me in bed" I whisper, kissing her on the lips once and then disappearing into my room.

I set the alarm for six and go to sleep dreaming of what I'm going to do to her when she gets home from work.


	5. Chapter 5

"Bailey please? I'll do anything" I whine into the phone.

"Get Yang to do it" She orders, hanging up on me.

"Mommy where are we going" Sofia yells as she runs into the room.

"Mija, no running in the house" I scold, "Let's go and see if Yang will take your guys" I sigh.

"Tía Cristina" She asks, hope in those brown eyes.

"Yeah, lets go" I say, gathering up all their stuff and walking outside.

"Mommy" Tim screams.

"What is it now" I sigh.

"I wanna go see Jackson" He screams, Avery has gotten into my boys like Yang has gotten into Sofia.

"Get in the car" I say, throwing their stuff in the front seat.

I let Sofia get in by herself, then I strap in my boys one by one. I drive over to Yangs house, Owens car isn't there so I hope that Cristina still is. I get out, my children following me, we go up to the door of the small house. I knock at the door, and I hear something fall to the floor.

"Shit" I hear Cristina yell, then I hear another thud, then the door opens.

He face drops when she sees the kids.

"Auntie 'Tina" Marcus yells, still not getting the first half of her name down.

"Please" I ask as my children run into her house.

"No running" Yang yells to them, then turns back to me, "You're going to let me in on your next big case" She says, then shuts the door in my face.

Good thing the kids go the stuff from the front seat, because I would not have brought it back up. I smile to myself as I drive back to my house, unlock the door and re-lock it. I go to my bedroom and strip down to nothing, then lay in bed. I slowly fall asleep waiting for my sexy wife to get home.

* * *

><p>I smile as I open the door, finally I get to be home with my beautiful wife. Her words echo in my mind as I put my keys in the bowl that Sofia made for us in art class. I gladly strip myself of my scrubs, leaving them at the door. I slowly walk through my house in nothing, which feels a bit weird. We have never been able to walk around naked. I get to our bedroom and smile to myself.<p>

My wife is completely naked, sprawled out and asleep. Her raven locks all around her peaceful sleeping face. Getting up early isn't her thing so she must have fallen back asleep. I slowly crawl into bed next to her. I pull her close from behind, our naked bodies fitting perfectly together. She move in my arms, starching her limbs, her adorable way to wake up. She groans and then snuggles into me.

"I guess you fell asleep" I giggle.

"What" she asks, completely out of it.

"Nothing beautiful" I whisper, kissing her tan nose.

"Woh" She says, sitting up, waking up "I'm awake"

"I'm home" I say with a smile.

"I see that mi amor" She says, rolling on top of me.

"Did you miss me" I ask with a smirk.

"Yo siempre te extraño" She whisper, kissing me on the lips gently. I may not know what she says, but I know it's good.

"Te amo" I whisper against her lips, one of the few things I've learned.

"I love you too baby" She says.

She just smiles at me. I just look into her perfect eyes. The same eyes our daughter has, the same eyes I fell in love with all those years ago.

I put my hand on the side of her face, needing to touch her, needing to feel her more than I already am.

"Lets get you out of that leg" She whispers, her hands going down to my stump as I've grown to call it.

"Can I have a massage today too, since we are celebrating" I ask, giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"Oh yeah, sex" She says, removing my leg.

"You don't want sex" I ask, taken aback.

"Oh no baby, not what I meant, I just mean that I like this right now. I plan on making you scream my name but just not right now" She says, reaching up and putting a hand on the side of my face.

"Oh, okay. You scared me for a sec" I say with a chuckle.

"Who wouldn't want to have sex with you" She asks, laying back down on top of me.

"No girl in her right mind" I say with a wink.

"Getting cocky are we" She asks.

"Eww, Calliope don't use that word" I whine.

"Cock-ey" She says again with a smirk.

I glare at her, then I place my hands on both her sides.

"Don't you dare" She says, giving me the look.

"Mi amor" I whisper as I start to tickle her sides.

"Stop, Stop, my god. Arizona! Stop! Okay, okay, okay you win" She says in between giggles.

"I win" I ask, flipping us over so I'm on top.

"You win" She repeats, closing the space in between us.

I smile into the kiss, then I grind my stump into her center.

"Arizona" She moans.

"Did you say something about sex" I ask, grinding my hips onto her leg.

She moans as I push into her again. She punches her leg up, causing me to moan too.

"Calliope, speak to me in Spanish" I growl out.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo" She growls.

"No I'm not" I growl again, then I kiss her neck.

"Arizona" She moans.

"Spanish" I order, biting her neck hard.

"Joder" She gasps.

"Good girl" I whisper the kiss the spot behind her ear that makes her come undone.

"Cogerme bebé" She moans.

"Estar bien and I will" I whisper.

"Por favor" She begs.

"Are you begging to be fucked" I ask, moving a hand down to her center.

"Si" She moans, her hips arching up to meet my hand.

"Bueno" I whisper, slipping a single finger inside of her.

"Cogerme mujeres hermosas" She moans out, trusting her hips up.

"J'aime quand vous parlez espagnol" I whisper in French.

"Me encanta cuando hablas francés" She shoots back.

"You do" I ask, rewarding her with another finger.

"Oh fuck yeah, Me encanta cuando haces eso" She moans.

I smile to myself, as I let my finger work magic. This beautiful women is my wife. Who I met in a bar. Who I kissed the first time I spoke to her. Who I called a newborn. I smile as I see the look of pure bliss cross her face, the release I know she just felt. I slowly remove my fingers from her depths, then bring them up and lick them clean, loving the taste of her.

"Arizona you're going to kill me" She whines.

"Are you whining at how good I am in bed" I ask.

"No, just why do you have to make me want to sleep" She asks.

"Je t'aime" I whisper, kissing her lightly on the lips.

"Te amo mi amor" She whispers, flipping us over.

"Allez-vous me baise maintenant" I ask in my french.

"Oui" She whispers, understanding what I said.

"Bien" I whisper, wrapping my arms around her neck, pulling her closer and into a hot kiss.

Hot because we are still hot and sexy.

"Mi amor" She whisper against my lips.

"Mhm" I moan out.

"You're eyes will look perfect with my skin" She whispers.

I giggle at my wife, "vous êtes parfait" I say, kissing her nose.

"No, eres perfecto" She whispers, kissing my forehead.

"We are both perfect, how about that" I ask.

"Our kids are perfect" She says.

"Yeah, and our newest baby will be too" I whisper.

"Vamos carajo" She whispers.

"You ruined the moment" I say.

"It was in Spanish so it was beautiful" She says with a perfect smile.

"Permet de baise" I whisper, kissing her with lust again.

* * *

><p>'Vamos carajo' and 'Permet de baise' roughly translate to 'Lets fuck'<p>

Let me know what you think. I love you r guys for the feedback.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mama" An adorable baby cries out.

"Hey baby girl" Arizona says with a smile, looking into eyes just like her own.

"What about me" I ask, looking at the baby with my caramel colored skin.

"Mommy" She says with a dimpled smile.

"Come here baby I want some kisses" I say, holding out my arms to her.

"Okay baby" Arizona says and she crawls into my lap.

I smile at my wife, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"I wasn't meaning you" I say, but not being able to hide my smile.

"Moms, really" Sofia says as she walks in.

"Hello to you too" I say, our twelve year old has had a problem with us touching lately.

"I'll take Emma to her room" She says, picking up the three year old girl.

"Hey wait up Sof" Arizona says, basically jumping out of my arms.

I watch as the only three women in my life go out the living room door. As if on cue two boys come running in.

"No running in the house" I scold.

"Mommy" The two ten year old boys cry out as they wrap themselves around me in a group hug.

"Hey guys" I say, hugging them back.

"Where's Mama" Tim asks, looking around.

"She went with Sof to put Emma down" I say.

"Mom, is it okay if I like girls" Mark asks, looking up at me with light blue eyes.

"Boys, it's okay to like whatever you want. You can like boys or girls, you can like them both. Mommy likes them both" I say.

"You only like like Mama" Argues Tim.

"I liked Sofia's farther, but yes. I love your Mama with all my heart" I say with a smile.

"Okay then" Tim says, walking back out of the room.

"What's up with him" I ask, looking at Mark.

"Promise you won't tell him I told you" Mark asks.

"I promise I'll only tell your Mama" I say, looking into his blue eyes.

"Tim think's he likes boys like you like girls, you know, like-like" He says.

"Really? Tim can like-like boys if he wants Mark, it doesn't matter to me" I say with a smile.

"Don't tell him I told" He says, then leaves.

I smile to myself, Arizona owes me money. I walk to Emma's room. Sofia runs into me on her way out.

"Sorry" She says, looking up at me with eyes just like my own.

"You know I love you, right" I say, getting a feeling she needs to tell me something.

"I love you too Mom" She whispers, going around me.

I sigh but quickly smile when my blonde walks out of Emma's room, closing the door behind her.

"You owe me money" We both blurt out at the some time.

"What" I ask, looking at her.

"She's gay, I won" She says, sticking out her tongue.

"He's gay, I won" I say with a smirk.

"Well" She starts.

I cut her off by kissing her on the lips. Her body molds to mine, grabbing the front of my shirt and puling me closer.

"Who told" and "You told her" come two voices from behind us.

We break away and looks at our two oldest children, even if it is by just a few seconds.

"What, so what if you're gay. In case you haven't noticed you have two moms" I say.

"It's not that simple Calliope" Arizona says.

"I know, but why does it matter? You're ten and twelve, I didn't figure it out until I was in my late twenty's" I say with a shrug.

"Shut up" Arizona says.

"Kids, go back into your rooms. I have to teach your Mama something" I growl.

"Nasty, Mom" Sofia says, going back into her room, Tim doing the same.

"You just scared our children" Arizona says with a laugh.

"I love you, mi amor' I whisper.

"Mi amor" She whispers, then pulls me into a kiss.

I smile as I pick her up and carry her into our room. I'd make our kids be scared for life, but Arizona keeps in contained. She is the best mom in the world. I smile as I pull my wife closer to me, wanting her heat to warm me up.

"I love you... Calliope" She whispers in her sleep.

I chuckle at her, kissing her forehead before I let darkness overtake me.


	7. Chapter 7

"Mom I'm old enough to date" Sofia says as she sits down at the table.

"No, you aren't old enough to date, Zola or anybody else for that matter" I argue.

"Mom I'm fifteen, by my age you were already-"

"You do not want to finish that sentence little girl" I snap, cutting her off.

She sighs but glares at me.

"Mom me and Tim are going out" Mark says from the doorway.

"Hey who said you could leave? It's Sunday, family day" I say, standing up.

"Really mom, we're thirteen and Mama isn't even here" Mark says.

"I don't care if you are eighteen, Sundays are family days, no day for going to the stake park" I glare at Mark, "Or going on dates" I glare at Sofia.

"Mom there are really cute boys at the park" Tim argues from the other room.

"I don't want you looking at any boys or girls" I say angrily.

"Maybe you and Mama need to have a night alone, you're panties are all in a twist" Sofia says.

"Uh what did you just say" I ask, glaring at my daughter, daring her to say it again.

"I said" She stands up, just a few inches shorter than me, looking me in the eyes, "You should get laid"

"Sofia" Arizona yells from the doorway.

Sofia looks at my wife, who she is the same height as.

"Yes Mama" Sofia asks, giving her a daring look.

"Go to your room, you're grounded for the next month, bring me the laptop too" Arizona orders, a scowl across her face.

"You both need some good sex" Sofia grumbles, walking to her room.

The boys have disappeared into their room already. Arizona follows our daughter into her room. I sit down at the table and put my head in my hands. I'm so tired, they are so grown up. Then a little six year old comes running into the room.

"No running in the house Emma" I whisper, not finding it in me to yell.

"Mommy are you okay" She asks, walking over to me.

"Your sister said some things that made your mommy sad" I say, looking down into her blue eyes that shine against her tan skin.

"I'm sorry Mommy" She whispers, climbing into my lap.

"You're sister is getting older" I say, more to myself than her.

"I love you Mommy" She says, wrapping her little arms around my neck.

My heart melts and I hug her back.

"I love you too Mi amor" I whisper.

"Mommy" Tim's voice says from the doorway.

"Yes Tim" I ask, looking up at him.

"I'm sorry I made you mad" He says, looking down to the ground.

"Come here Mi amor" I say, opening my arms for a hug.

I wrap two of my babies in a tight hug.

"I love you Mommy" Tim whispers into my neck.

"I love you all" I whisper, letting him go.

"I'm your favorite right" He asks, looking up at me with playful blue eyes.

"You're my favorite blue eyed blond little boy, how's that" I ask.

"Is Mark your favorite blue eyed brown haired little boy" He asks.

"You bet" I say.

"Yay" He says with a smile, showing his one dimple, then runs out of the room.

"No running in the house" I yell after him.

"You say that everyday" Arizona says as she come into the room.

"Mama" Emma yells, jumping out of my lap to give Arizona a hug.

"Hey baby girl" Arizona says with her magical smile as she picks up our daughter.

"Sofia said stuff that made Mommy sad so I gave her a big hug and told her I love you like you told me too" Emma says with a dimpled smile to Arizona.

"I'm glad at least you listen to me still" Arizona says as she sits down in my lap.

"Well hello" I say, wrapping my arms around her waist.

"Emma, why don't you go and play, I need to talk to your mom" Arizona says, setting Emma down on the ground.

"Okay Mama" Emma says, running away.

"No running-"

I am cut off by Arizona's lips on my own. I smile because I know the kiss is only to shut me up.

"Shut up" She whispers against my lips.

"I love you" I whisper.

"I love you too" She whispers, giving me another softer kiss.

"So Tim said he's sorry" I say.

"Sof want's us to have sex. She said it makes you more understanding" Arizona says with a giggle.

"Hey it's not funny that she says that" I say, loosing my smile.

"You overreacted babe, so she did too" She says, looking into my eyes.

"I don't want her going on dates, I don't care if it is only with Zola" I say sternly.

"Baby, she's fifteen, if we say no she's just go out and do worse stuff, and it's only Zola" She says, putting a hand on the side of my face.

I growl.

"Baby, let's go to bed" Arizona says, tugging me up.

"You are not going to fuck me into saying yes" I argue.

She giggles, "Calliope, just come and lay down"

I sigh and let her led me to my own bed. I lay down and she puts her head on my chest.

"I love your heartbeat" She says, kissing the exposed skin on my chest thanks to my low cut tank top.

"I guess I overreacted a bit" I say, running my fingers through her long blonde hair.

"I know baby, but so did Sofia" She says, kissing my chest again.

"I love them, and they are growing up so fast" I whisper.

"I know baby, I know" She whispers, moving off of me.

"I love you Mi amor" I whisper as she leans in to kiss me.

"I love you too" She whispers before she closes the gap.


	8. Chapter 8

"Mom" Sofia calls from her room.

"Yes Mija" I say, walking into her newly redone room, which is now filled with pictures of beautiful women.

"Can I go and spend the night at Zola's house" She asks, looking up at me with pleading eyes.

"Mija" I sigh.

"Mom I promise we will just make-out nothing else, I just really want to spend time with my girlfriend. I could even take everybody else over there and me and Zola will babysit" She say quickly.

"Sof, honey I just" I start.

"Mom I'm seventeen and I'm still a virgin, do you know how rare that is now. Let me take Emma over there and we will babysit Emma and the boys if you want" She says.

"Well they boys have been wanting to see Bailey" I say with a sigh.

"Please Mommy" Sofia whines, knowing that when she says mommy it helps weaken me.

"I'll talk to your Mama about it" I say.

"Yes" She whispers, fist pumping in the air.

"This isn't a yes" I snap, but she knows I'm faking it.

"I love you Mom" She says, standing up and hugging me, she is as tall as me.

"My god Sofia, stop growing" I say with a smile.

"I'm trying to be taller than you" She says sticking out her tongue.

"I love you too Mija" I say, then leave the room.

"Mommy are you going to aunt Meredith house" An adorable eight year old Latino says as she running up to me.

"Stop running in the house, and I don't know yet" I whisper.

"Mommy can I have a little brother" She asks, looking at me with big blue eyes.

"No Mi amor, you are our last baby" I whisper, kissing her nose.

"I love you mommy" She whispers, wrapping her arms around me.

"I love you too Mija" I whisper, hugging her back.

"Oh well what do we have here" Arizona says as she comes into the room.

I can't help it as my eyes wander around her body. How was I so lucky? How did I get this women to be my wife and the Mama of my children? She seems age defiant and she's still the best looking women out there.

"Baby, my eyes are up here" She says to me.

"Sorry" I whisper, standing up to my height, four inches taller than her.

"Mama can I babysit with Zola" Sofia asks, running out of her room.

"No running in the house" I scold my seventeen year old daughter.

"Well that's up to your Mom" Arizona says, looking over at me.

"Boys get your stuff, we've going over to Aunt Meredith's house" She yells, picking up Emma and walking out of the hallway.

I smile to myself as I hear the noises of book bags being packed.

"I love you" Her voice whispers in my ear, causing me to jump because I didn't know she was that close to me.

She giggles at my reaction, put not for long. I have her pressed up against the door in no time.

"Hi" She whispers with a magical smile.

"You're smile is still magic" I say, looking into her perfect eyes, the same eyes three of our children have.

"I love you" She whispers, looking in my eyes.

"I love you more Mi amor" I whisper, kissing her with love.

Her hand finds its way to the side of my face, causing me to smile and break the kiss.

"Moms, stop making out, you have all night to do that" Mark says from behind us.

"Mark, would you like to walk" Arizona ask with a small smile.

"Uh no" The thirteen year old says.

"Then turn around and go back in your room until we are done making out" Arizona orders with a smile to me.

"Whatever" He says and I hear the sound of feet leaving.

"That" I steal a small kiss, "was" I steal another one, "hot" I kiss her with force that I haven't have for months.

"Can I drive" Sofia asks from behind us.

"Fine, stop interrupting us" I say, kissing my blonde wife again.

I break the kiss to watch as my children walk out the door and load up in one of the cars.

"Let's go to the bedroom" Arizona whispers in her lust filled voice.

"Let's go here" I whisper back, pushing her gently to the ground.

"Well okay" She says, laying flat on her back.

"I love you Mi amor" I whisper, kissing her gently as I lay my body on top of hers.

"I love my beautiful wife" She whisper with a smile.

I smile and gently move a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Eres perfecto" I whisper.

"Vous êtes parfait" She whispers back.

"I don't know what I'd do if I would have lost you in the plane crash" I whisper, grazing her cheek with my thumb.

"I wouldn't have made it if I didn't have you to come home to. You and Sofia were the only was I got Mark to hold on" She whispers as sadness crosses into her eyes.

"I love you, you brought him back and that's all that matters" I whisper, kissing her forehead.

"I did my best" She whispers, tears in her eyes.

"Come on, lets go to the bedroom" I whisper, standing up.

"Baby I don't want to ruin this" She says.

"Tonight's about love, not sex. We can have sex whenever" I say, picking her up.

"You are amazing" She says, looking up at me with her shining blue eyes.

"Shut up" I whisper, walking her to the bedroom.

"Don't be mean Calliope" She scolds me.

"Do you want help taking off your leg" I ask gently.

"Sure" She says, sitting down on the bed.

I gently take off the leg and set it by her side of the bed. Then I crawl into bed next to her. She lays half on top of me, her head on my chest and our legs intertwined. Her hand find mine and she intertwines our fingers. I wrap my other hand around her waist. She moves her head so she can look into my eyes. We lay there just looking into each others eyes. After awhile her eyes close and her breathing become nice and smooth. I smile to myself and gently kiss her forehead. I start running my fingers through her hair. I'm about to fall asleep when I hear something. I strain my ears to hear it.

"I love my Calliope" I hear from her lips.

"I love you too Mi amor" I whisper, pulling her up so her head is level with mine.

She groans in her sleep, but then nuzzles her head into m neck. I smile at her and wrap both of my arms around her. It takes me a while but I finally fall asleep with my beautiful wife.


	9. Chapter 9

"Mom can you come in here" Mark asks.

"Yeah give me a sec" I say, putting the last dish into the dish drainer.

"Mom" My beautiful eleven year old daughter says as she walks in.

"Yeah baby girl" I ask, wiping my hands.

"I'm not a baby girl anymore Mom" She says, giving me a cold look that only those eyes can give.

"Okay fine Emma, now what do you want" I ask, glaring at her.

"I want to go see Sofia, she said she'd come and get me" She says, changing her eyes to pleading.

"Okay then, I'd like to see her" I say, wanting to see my twenty year old daughter.

"Okay I'll text her, thank you mom" She says, running out of the room.

"No running in the house" I yell after her.

"Mom" Mark yells from the living room.

I go out to the living room. Mark and Tim are sitting there on the couch together.

"I'm here now what do you need" I ask my two eighteen year old boys.

"I want condoms" Mark says, looking at the ground.

I almost choke on air.

"Uh what" I ask, looking around.

"Mom we are eighteen and well, we want to be protected" Tim says, standing up and looking into my eyes.

"Uh yeah, well I don't really keep condoms in stock boys" I say, taking a deep breath.

"Why the hell are you talking about condoms" A beautiful younger Latino asks as she walks in.

"Sofia" I say with a smile, pulling her into a hug.

"Hi Mom, now what is this talk about condoms" She asks, looking at the boys.

"Honey they are eighteen" I say.

"Why in the world would they go to you" She asks with a laugh.

"Uh what" I ask, completely confused.

"Here you go boys, from a single bisexual women" Sofia says, digging out condoms and handing them to the boys.

"Single" Tim asks as he puts the condom in his back pocket.

"Yeah, well kinda. I don't know. Zola is being stubborn and stuff, I don't want to talk about it" She says.

"Sofia" Emma yells, running down the hallway.

"No running in the house" I say.

"I'm going to go" Sofia says.

"Come on, wait for your Mama to get home at least" I whine.

"Fine" Sofia says, plopping down on the couch.

As if on cue a blonde women walks through the door.

"Hello there" She says with her super magic smile.

"Mom made me stay to say hello to you" Sofia says standing up.

"You got a hot date with Zola or something" Arizona asks with a small laugh.

"Nope, I got one with Emma, let's go" Sofia says, pulling Emma out the door.

"Well okay" Arizona says, turning around as the door shuts.

"Come on baby" I whisper, leading her to the bedroom.

"We're going to go" Tim yells.

"Just because Sofia got you condoms doesn't mean you need to go and use them" I yell.

"Love you Moms" Mark yells and the sound of the door letting us know we are alone.

"You better fill me in" Arizona says, sitting down on our bed.

"Oh god" I groan and lay down on the bed.

"Calliope" She whispers, laying down next to me.

"The boys asked for condoms, Sofia had some because she's single. She didn't want to talk about Zola but I'm sure we'll hear about it at work in the morning. Can we just quit being parents" I huff out.

"You're cute, let's go to sleep" Arizona whispers, kissing my cheek.

"We've alone for the first time in months and you want to sleep" I ask.

"Calliope, you need sleep. I can tell you didn't sleep last night" She whispers.

"It's hard to sleep without you" I whine, turning on my side to see her.

"I'm here now" She whispers, placing a hand on the side of my face.

"I love you" I whisper, pulling her in for a soft kiss.

"I love you too" She whispers, pushing me so I am flat on my back.

"Woh there tiger" I say with a smirk.

"Shut up and sleep" She says burring her head into my neck.

I fall into a sleep quickly.

In my dream I'm all alone and somebody is kissing my neck, and I know those lips.

"I love you" I whisper.

I hear her whisper something back, well her voice. It isn;t from my dream so it must have been her. I don't care, my dream quickly fades and it's nothing but darkness.


	10. Chapter 10

"I have something for you Sofia" I whisper.

"Not something else, I already got something new, borrow, old and blue Mom, what more do I need" She asks, sighing.

"This is from your dad" I whisper, giving her a letter that's worn from years of being read.

"What? My dad" She asks, confused.

"Oh and this" I say, digging in my purse until I find it.

"Mom what the eff is this" She asks, looking at it.

"It's the last thing he bought for us. He wanted Arizona, you and I to move in there, but I couldn't even go through the door back then. I've been renting it out to Yang for a while, but she found a new place and well... He bought it because of you" I whisper, a tear running down my face.

"Mom don't cry, this is the biggest day of my life" Sofia whispers as she wipes my tears away.

"I'm fine baby girl" I say, standing tall.

"I love you Mommy" She whispers, pulling me into a big hug.

"I love you too" I whisper, wrapping my arms around my oldest daughter.

"Okay now get happy, I just got a house! Yay" She says, pulling away and smiling.

"Did I hear you say yay" My wife asks as she walks in.

"I just gave her the house" I say, smiling back at her.

"And the letter" She asks, wrapping her arms around my waist from behind.

"Mama, will it make me cry" Sofia asks, looking down at my wife.

"You should read it before you marry her" Arizona says with a small smile.

"Should I read it out loud" She asks.

"Sure, let's sit down" I say, moving to the little couch they have set up for us.

"You look beautiful by the way, Zola is one lucky girl" Arizona says with her super magic smile.

"Thank you Mama" Sofia says with a smile, looking down at her dress.

"Shut up and let her read" I say with a laugh as I pull her into my lap.

"Moron" Arizona shots back with happiness in her voice.

"Dear Sof" Sofia reads, I snap all my attention to my daughter.

"I'm writing this after the plane crash, I'm sure you know all about it by now. Something is telling me to write this to you now, so I guess that's why I'm writing this. I love you Sof, I hope you know that. I also wanted to tell you that you are the perfect daughter, except when you poop and your moms aren't around to clean you up. I wanted to tell you to not wait any longer before you tell him or her that you love them. I waited to tell Lexie. Your "Mama" as you all her, told me that Lexie knew, but I'm not sure. I hope your Mom is okay. Richard told me that I might be dying so I am writing this. I want you to know that even if I am dead that I'm still there for you. I'll be there at your wedding and Lexie and I will be dancing with all those other married couples. Little Grey and I are together, even if she's dead my heart is hers, well, you got a bit of it too. And so does your Mom and Mama, and well, everybody else you probably know as family from the hospital. I will love you until my last moment on this Earth Sofia. You are my little Torres and you better grow up strong like your Mom. Don't let anybody walk over you. Remember me teaching you how to walk? You walk tall, like your Mom. I once gave your mom a speech, I remember saying "Walk tall Torres" to her, well I want you to walk tall. Find a love like your moms love. Build a marriage that can survive as much as theirs has. I love you always. From your Daddy" She finishes, tears running down her face.

"He loved you Mi amor" I whisper.

"I love you guys" She says, looking up at us.

"We love you too baby girl" Arizona whispers.

"You ready yet" April asks from the other side of the door.

"Almost" Sofia yells back.

"Oh shit, let's go" I say, pushing Arizona off my lap.

"You good Sof" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, I'm ready to marry the love of my life, my own Little Grey" She says with a smile.

"You go, I'm walking her down the aisle" Arizona says, pushing me out the door.

I smile to myself and go find a seat to watch their wedding.

"Ever thought we'd become real family" Meredith asks as I sit down next to her.

"I never thought I'd get my wife back, a lot has changed" I say with a smile.

"I love you Callie" Meredith says with a smile.

"We are sisters now, happy I got that underwear for you now" I ask with a smile, remembering old times.

"Just as happy as I am that you tried to beat me up" She says with a laugh.

"I love you too Mer" I whisper.

"Shut up it's time" She says, standing up to watch her daughter walk down the aisle to marry my daughter.


	11. Chapter 11

"Mom, shut up" Emma screams, grabbing my hand and squeezing my hand.

"It's going great just keep breathing" Arizona says from between her legs.

"How the hell did you get them to do this" Emma asks, looking over her legs for her Mama's blue eyes.

"I pulled some strings, Karev owed me one and Avery owed him one, so here I am. If anybody asks though this was an emergency and I was the only doctor around" Arizona explains.

"It's a look the other way deal" I whisper in her ear.

"Oh fuck" She groans as another contraction starts.

"Okay you can push on this one" Arizona says.

"Push Mi amor" I whisper in my daughter's ear.

"I got it Mom" She yells through gritted teeth.

"It's okay baby" I whisper, wiping some sweat off her forehead.

"It's okay" She whispers as the contraction ends.

"A few more baby girl" Arizona says, touching her leg gently.

"Don't call me that, I'm having a baby" She snaps.

"Don't be mean" I snap at my daughter.

"I'm eighteen Mom" She groans, gripping my hand as another contraction starts.

"You don't live on your own yet" I remind her.

"Holy fuck" She yells, tightening her grip, I feel a bone snap but I hold back my pain.

"What the fuck was that" Arizona says, looking up at me, apparently hearing the snap.

"Oh my god Mom did I hurt you" Emma whispers, releasing my hand.

"I'm fine baby, I'm not going anywhere" I say with a smile through the pain.

"Can someone call little Grey in here" Arizona asks.

"Sure thing" A scrub nurse says, going and calling on the phone.

Emma goes through another contraction before little Grey rushes through the door, Sofia on her heals. They look like they were in the the on call room together.

"Moms" Sofia says as soon as she comes in.

"Doctor Torres please put on a gown if you plan on staying as a guest. Doctor Grey will you please take a look at the other doctor Torres hand, I think the patient might have broken a bone" Arizona orders, keeping everything professional.

"Yes ma'am" Little Grey says, taking my hand gently.

"Oh shit it's coming" Emma yells.

"This is it, big push" Arizona encourages.

I get to watch as my grandson is born, all three of my daughters in the room. I don't even notice until later that Grey had snapped my finger back into place. She also wraps it up, but I am quick to push her aside to go be with my family.

"Mi amor, you did perfect" I whisper, kissing my youngest daughters forehead.

"Thanks" She says with a smile, looking down at her son.

I look down and see the eyes that melt my heart. My wifes eyes.

"Where is he" Arizona asks.

"He'll be here soon" Sofia answers.

As if on cue Bailey bursts through the door.

"I'm so sorry I came as soon as I could" He says, taking her hand.

"Come on baby" Arizona whispers, gently guiding me out of the room.

"How did two of our children become Grey's" I ask with a smile.

"Love knows no boundaries, and it seems to stay close to home. Sof with Zola, Emma with Bailey, and Tim with Tuck" Arizona says with a smile.

"Now we just got to find one for Mark" I say with a sigh.

"He's got her, he just has to realize it. Little Karev is his" She says with a light laugh.

"Okay, let's go get some rest" I say, taking her hand and going to the on call room.

I laugh a bit at the fact that I find a tank top that belongs to my daughter on the unmade bed.

"She's just like us" Arizona whispers in my ear.

"For old times sake" I ask with an eyebrow raise.

"You bet" She says, locking the door and kissing my deeply.

"I love you Mi amor" I whisper.

"Love you too, shut up and fuck me" She mumbles, throwing her shirt over her head.


	12. Sick

"Mama" A child yells from downstairs.

"What is it Sof" A very sick blonde yells from her bed.

"Mom's stuck at the hospital again" She yells.

"Can you bring me some more water" Arizona asks her daughter.

"Yeah I'll be up there in a sec" The teenager says.

The blonde sighs and then blows her nose.

"Here you go Mama" Sofia says while walking in.

"You look nice" Arizona observers, throwing her used tissue in the trash.

"Zola's coming over, remember" Sofia states as if it's obvious, which it really is.

"Is she taking you out to eat" The blonde asks, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm cooking for her" Sofia scoffs.

"Don't be mean. I'm sick" Arizona whines.

"You wouldn't be sick if you didn't run all those tests on that poor child" The Latina lightly jokes.

"I thought there was something wrong" Arizona defends.

"There was. It's called a cold" Sofia laughs.

"Get out of here before I get you sick for your date" Arizona says, lightly pushing her daughter.

"You're worth getting sick for" The Latina whispers, lightly kissing her mom's forehead.

"Where would I be without you" Arizona jokes.

"At work getting everybody sick" Sofia laughs while leaving the room.

"Be good" The adult yells.

"Always am" Sofia yells back.

* * *

><p>Arizona looks up at the intruder.<p>

"Oh hey baby" The blonde smiles.

"Hey, how are we feeling" Callie asks, taking off her jacket.

"Fine, how is Sof's date going" The sick one asks.

"They pushed me out, so I'm guessing good" The Latina laughs as she gets into bed.

"Callie get away, you'll get sick" Arizona whines, moving away from her wife.

"I don't care" Callie states, pulling her wife close.

"Callie" Arizona whines.

"Shut up" The Latina mumbles.

"I don't want you to get sick though" Arizona protests.

"Babe that's sweet but I don't care" Callie explains.

"Bailey will" The blonde points out.

"Stop protesting" The Latins sighs.

"Mom! Can Zola stay the night" Their daughter yells up.

"Talk to Derek" Callie yells back down.

"Okay Mom. Is Mama okay" She questions.

Callie chuckles, "If she keeps whining she won't be" She lightly glares at her wife.

"I'm sick" Arizona shoots at her wife.

"I can make you feel a whole lot better" Callie smirks, rolling on top of the smaller women.

"Callie please" Arizona whines.

"Come on" Callie whispers, gently nibbling on Arizona's earlobe.

"Callie" Arizona whimpers.

"Quiero hacer el amor contigo" Callie growls.

"What" Arizona mumbles, not knowing what she said.

"I want you" Callie kisses down the side of Arizona's neck.

"Callie stop" Arizona orders, groaning as she pushes her wife off of her.

"Awh" The Latina pouts, but moves off of her blonde counterpart.

"Don't make that face Calliope" Arizona scolds.

"But I want alone time with my wife" Callie whines.

"You're worse than our kids" Arizona chuckles.

"But you are way better than a cookie" The Latina reasons.

"But a cookie won't make you sick" The blonde argues.

"Grr" The Latina growls.

"How about you stop whining" Arizona giggles.

"Can I at least get some cuddles" Callie asks, making sure to give her wife the puppy dog eyes.

"That defeats the whole idea" The blonde states.

"I take that as a yes" The Latina states, pulling her sick wife closer.

"How are Jackson and April holding up" The blonde asks while sinking farther into her wife's hold.

"I bet they are having so much fun with three of ours and three of theirs" Callie chuckles.

"Why did we have so many again" The blonde asks, sniffing her nose.

"Because they are adorable" Callie smiles, thinking of their tiniest one.

"I think Emma is the only one we can still call adorable babe" Arizona chuckles.

"Eh. They are all still babies to me" Callie shrugs.

"I'll have you know I am not a baby" Sofia says as she walks into the room.

"Hey Sof" Arizona smiles from her place, snuggled into Callie's side.

"Me and Zola are going to go to my room. Door will be open, like always. Please don't keep us up like last time. I really hope you wouldn't as Mama is sick but, yeah. I don't like to hear it. In fact none of us do. So goodnight. I love you both" Sofia leans down and gives both of her moms a kiss on their cheeks, which are pink from blushing.

"We love you too Sof. Don't worry. Your Mom is not going to be getting lucky tonight" The blonde snuggles back into her wife's side.

"Thank you Mama" Sofia says, then leaves the room.

Callie sighs. Then she starts running her fingers through the long blonde locks of her wife. Arizona plays with the ring on the Latina's left hand. A tear falls from azure eyes.

"Baby? Are you crying?" The Latina asks, stopping her movements to look at the blonde.

"I just... I'm thinking too much" Arizona shakes her head, trying to shake the thoughts.

"Baby. It's okay" Callie whispers, cupping her wife's face.

"What if you didn't make it through the crash? Or, or what if I would have died out there? What if I would have sat where Lexie sat? What if..." With that she breaks down sobbing.

Callie presses her lips to the blondes forehead and pulls her closer.

"It didn't happen. Arizona it didn't happen. We are here now. We lost friends. Hell we almost lost each other. Arizona don't you see? We did it. We've made it. No more what ifs. We have four beautiful children. We have the house and we are together. We have it all baby. We have it all" She whispers into her wife's ear.

"We made it?"

"Yeah baby. We made it" Callie kisses Arizona's forehead again.

Callie holds her sick wife tightly. It is only when the blondes breathing evens out does she release her tight grip. The Latina smiles down at her sleeping blonde.

Gently laying a kiss on slightly parted pink lips, Callie closes her eyes and is over taken by darkness.


	13. Surprise

If you read, please, please leave a review. It help me so much! Even a simple 'hey, I kinda like this story enough to read it' makes me so happy.

**Unbashful Self-Promoting**

_Anybody have skills?_

_Hey guys, I don't really do this, as I am not a big huge well known fanfiction writer, but I have this story, 'Robbins' and I think that it needs a better profile picture._

_So if you have time, and if you want to, please go and read the story, and make a picture that you think would make an amazing picture for it._

_Message me on here, Tumblr or QuoteV about it, and I will look at it._

_I hope that someone helps me with this._

* * *

><p>"Oh!" She gasps.<p>

I smirk, she's so fucking cute.

"Hi," She says, turning to me with her dimples on full display.

"I love you," I whisper, leaning in and kissing her.

"Mommy!" My daughter squeals, pulling on my pant leg.

"Hey big girl," I say with a smile, dropping to pick her up.

"Mama and me made dinner for you," She grins as I stand back up.

God she's adorable, just like my wife.

"Yes we did. Sofia helped me put the cheese in, right?" She asks her daughter.

"Yeah. I like cheese. So lots and lots of cheese! Yum!" She giggles, just like her other mother.

"Mommy!" Two other voices yell out as two blond boys attack my legs.

"Be careful boys," Arizona warns.

"Hey there's my boys," I chuckle.

"Come on Mommy! Mama and us made you surprise!" Tim says, grabbing my free hand.

"No Tim, Mama said after dinner," Mark says as he steps in front of his brother.

I raise an eyebrow at Arizona, asking for a clue.

She shakes her head with a smile, "Mark's right we are waiting until after dinner to show Mommy the surprise."

Tim frowns and Sofia struggles out of my hold.

"Calm down guys," I say, setting Sof down.

I watch as my little ones run out of the room.

"No running!" I yell after them.

I hear my wife chuckle, so I look at her. Her blue eyes are full of love as she walks closer to me.

"How are we feeling?" she questions, hands resting on my slightly enlarged stomach.

I sigh, "I feel fine Arizona, as I told you when you called me before I left the hospital," I roll my eyes.

She sticks her bottom lip out, pouting.

"I'm worried about my beautiful, pregnant wife. What's so wrong with that?"

Chuckling, I lean in and kiss the pink lip that is hanging out.

"Nothing, it just gets a bit annoying sometimes,"

"I'm sorry," she whispers, wrapping her arms around my waist, pulling me closer to her.

"I love you," I sigh.

"I love you too," she responds, gently kissing my collarbone.

"Moms!" Sofia shrieks from somewhere in the house.

"I got it, you rest," Arizona orders, quickly walking to where the voice came from.

I smile, remembering her telling me to rest way back when I was carrying Sofia. That was a good night. Sitting down at the table I look down to my belly. It's been about ten years since I've been this big. It's kinda weird, because last time it made me feel fat, and put a damper on our sex life. This time is the complete opposite. I feel sexy as hell.

If my boobs hurt, I just tell Arizona and she helps me out. If I feel fat, I just look at my children and remember that another one of them is inside of me, and it helps.

"Kids, wash up for dinner!" my wife yells, her voice playing through the house.

Immediately little feet can be heard running to the bathroom to wash their hands for dinner. Then my wife walks in.

"You ready for your dinner?" she asks with a smile, dimple on full display.

Visions of her being my dinner cross my mind, and I shake my head. Not what she meant.

"Yeah,"

She looks at me, her eyes taking me in. She knows. Her eyes connect with mine. I can hear her breath hitch and see her eyes darken immediately.

"Oh," she whispers.

I bite my bottom lip and slowly take her in. Fuzzy bright pink sock on one foot, and a bright blue on her left; socks that were for our children, but we got her a pair too. Black sweatpants that are mine, I can tell because she is walking on the backs of them. Her white tank top, that clearly shows her bright blue bra underneath, I wonder if she's wearing the matching underwear. Her blonde curls are pulled up into a ponytail and her face is clear of any makeup, she's breathtaking.

"Calliope, don't look at me like that," she whines.

"Why?" I question, my voice an octave lower.

"Mama! Where's the food?" one of the boys whine as they come into the dining room.

Arizona glances down at the child, who turns out to be Tim, "That's why," she mumbles before going to the kitchen to get dinner.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" Sofia says with a huge smile.<p>

"That it was, thank you for helping Mama cook. She can use all the help she can get," I joke.

"Hey! Mama can cook lots of things!" Tim defends.

"Yeah! She makes cookies and cake and cupcakes and lots and lots of food!" Mark adds.

"That's called baking, not the same as cooking," I chuckle.

"I can still cook mac and cheese Calliope," Arizona rolls her eyes.

"Is it time for the surprise Mama?" Tim asks.

"Yeah, why don't you go put your dishes in the sink and wait by it. I'd bring Mommy to you," my wife says with a smile.

"Okay Mama," Mark says, getting down and Tim following him.

"Wait for me boys!" Sofia says, getting down as fast as she can.

I chuckle as they leave the room. Then I set my sights on my wife.

"What's the surprise?" I ask.

"And ruin it?" she smirks, a giggle leaving her lips as she gathers her plate and mine.

"You know I can still clean up right?" I ask as I follow her to the kitchen.

"Yes Callie, I know you are still fully capable to do as you wish, but sometimes I want to be a good wife and do little caring things that you might find to be charming or-"

I force my tongue into her mouth, forcing her to stop talking. I pull away, our foreheads touching I open my eyes. Hers flutter open and my breathing stops for a split second; her eyes are breathtaking. The way they can hide emotion if they want, and the way they are completely open to me right now.

"I love you mi amor," I whisper.

"I love you too Calliope," she responds with nothing but truth.

"Mama?!" Marks voice comes from somewhere.

"We're coming baby," Arizona responds.

God, I wish we were coming. I am going to have my way with her tonight.

"And we'll be coming again later," she whispers to me before gently caressing my lips with hers again.

With that she takes my hand in hers, and pulls me through our house.

"Wait, where are we going?" I question when we go towards our room inside of the kids.

She chuckles, but doesn't respond.

When she opens the door I am overjoyed. Our children are gathered around a crib.

A newly made crib that wasn't there when I left for work.

"We made a place for the new baby to sleep!" Mark yells with joy.

"Inside voice Mark," Sofia orders.

"Don't tell him what to do Sofia!" Tim defends.

"Stop," Arizona orders, putting an end to the fighting.

I have tears in my eyes, and they are running down my face.

"Mommy! Why you sad?" Sofia asks, running forward to hug my leg.

"I'm not baby, I'm crying happy tears," I chuckle, leaning down and patting the back of her leg.

"Mama, does that mean we did good?" Tim tried and fails to whisper to his Mama.

"Yeah mi amor, you did good," I answer.

A magical smile crosses his features, showing off dimples he got from his Mama.

"Can we have a sleepover in your room?" Mark asks, his big blue eyes pleading.

I cave before he even has to whine, and before Arizona can try to say no.

"Yeah mi amor, we can all sleep into here," I smile.

* * *

><p>"I thought you were feeling sexy," Arizona mumbles as she runs her fingers through Tim's hair.<p>

"I was, still am in fact," I chuckle, running my finger through Mark's hair.

"Yet you were all for a sleepover in our bed, which means three children in between us," she points out.

"Mama, what does sexy mean?" Sofia asks.

"Pretty," Arizona says quickly.

"Oh, can you stop talking so I can sleep?" she asks politely, as we raised her to.

I chuckle, "Sure thing Sof,"

I watch as she rolls on her stomach and wraps one arm around each of her younger brothers. She's adorable.

I look over to Arizona, who is looking at our daughter too. She glances up to find me looking at her. She mouths 'I love you' and I return it. Then I reach out, her hand finds mine. We lace our fingers and rest them on Sofia's back. Between us are all our children, and next to the bed is a crib that awaits our next one.

I'm finally where I belong.


	14. Are We Crazy?

"Hey baby," my wife greets me as I enter the house.

"Hey babe," I smile, taking off my jacket.

"Guess what I found at the store," she says, her dimples showing how excited she is.

"Another kids movie?" I ask, giving a small smile of my own.

"Yep! I heard this really good though!"

I chuckle, "What is it?"

"All Dogs Go to Heaven," she says as she pulls it from the end-table.

"Have you ever seen it before?" I question, she hates sad endings.

"No, I have not. I'm going to watch it for the first time with the kids."

I nod, nothing I'll say is going to change her mind.

"Where are our children?" I ask, sitting down next to her.

"April and Jackson came over and took them out for ice cream. They should be back soon."

"You know they were smart. Had a kid every two years instead of a huge gap in between like us," I say, picturing their three kids.

"We did that to start out with. There's only two years between the twins and Sofia. It just took us seven years to figure out we weren't done," she says, resting a hand on my stomach.

"Are we crazy? Having another kid? It's been seven years since we had a baby in this house-"

"Well, technically five. April was over here a lot," she mumbles, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Do you think we're crazy?" I ask, looking into those perfect blues.

"No. I think other people will think we are, but fuck it. I want to have a reason to see all the children movies coming out. Plus, kids are fun. When our friends are dealing with figuring out their lives without their kid we will be having fun with our last one," she mumbles.

I nod, giving her a small kiss. I rest my hand on my belly next to hers.

"Maybe she'll come out naturally," I think out loud.

"You might be able to breastfeed her. I know you really wanted to with Sofia."

"We might be perfect for her. I mean we've had nine years of experience," I joke.

"Mommy!" a high pitched yell comes through the door.

"Hi mija," I smile at my daughter.

"Sorry that took so long. They just had a sundae and on the way home Tim fell asleep," Jackson says as he walks in carrying Tim and holding Mark's hand.

"Oh, just set him here," Arizona says, getting up.

Jackson carefully sits him next to me. Mark sits next to his sleeping brother.

"Arizona you need to call April and tell her about the new baby your kids can't stop talking about. If it was a surprise it isn't anymore," Jackson says.

"Oh god. Don't tell anybody. We're going to announce it at the board meeting tomorrow," Arizona says.

"Okay, I guess I'll see you guys at the meeting then," he smiles, leaving as quickly as he came.

"Can we watch the movie about doggies?" Mark asks shyly.

"You bet! How about we build a bed on the floor in here? It can be like a sleepover in the living room!" Arizona says, her childishness coming out.

Sofia and Mark help Arizona pull all the blankets in the house into the living room. I run my fingers through Tim's hair as they spread them out in front of the TV. A groan lets me know Tim is waking up.

"Hey big boy. Ready to watch a movie?" I ask.

He rubs his eyes, blinking a few times before realizing his siblings are on the floor. He joins them, watching the opening of the movie as Arizona turns off the lights. Arizona claims her rightful spot next to me on the couch.

When the giggles stop we know the kids are asleep. If it were up to me we'd go to bed now, but Arizona wants to finish the movie, so we do.

"Shh," I mumble, stroking her back.

"It's so sad. He did all that and he still... I don't like it," she cries into my shoulder.

"I know baby, I know. Charlie didn't deserve to die again, but now he can go in peace. Now he's more than some random dog on the street. He put a family together," I point out all the positives.

"Why didn't you tell me it was sad?" she mumbles, burying her head into my neck.

"Shh, baby. It's okay. I've got you," I whisper.

"Our kids are never watching this movie."

"I know baby. Here, touch me," I place her hand over my slightly larger than normal belly.

"You're not even showing yet," she mumbles, but her hand lightly traces my skin.

"It's only been six weeks baby. I won't show for another six. I am gaining a little weight though. Probably because you won't let me pick up our children," I playfully growl.

"I'm very careful. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Nothing bad is going to happen. We've used up all the bad."

"You said that about the good too. Look at us now," she points out.

"I guess you're right."

"Mhm, I know I am," she smirks.

I can't help myself as I take her bottom lip in mine. She responds quickly, her hand cups my face. She pulls away, our foreheads touching and looks in my eyes.

"You're mesmerizing Calliope."

Oh, there goes my heart. I'm in love all over again.

"How do you make me fall in love with you over and over again?" I ask.

"No idea how I got so lucky to have you," she whispers.

"Mama?" a sleepy voice mumbles, breaking us out of the moment.

"Hey baby," Arizona smiles, turning to our daughter.

"Can you cuddle with me?" she asks with her big brown puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah baby girl," she whispers, getting off the couch and laying on the blanketed floor.

Arizona lets Sofia lay on one arm and reached out to intertwine our hands with the other. I lay down on the couch and hold her hand.

"I love you," I whisper after I doze off for a second.

"I love you, Calliope," Arizona's sleepy voice responds.


End file.
